Air intake assemblies are provided on automotive motor vehicles to deliver intake air to an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The air intake assembly is arranged in an engine compartment of the automotive vehicle. The air intake assembly typically includes an air cleaner enclosure unit and an air intake duct. In one common arrangement, intake air flows from the air cleaner enclosure unit, through the intake duct and into the intake manifold.
In general, the engine compartment can get hot in temperature due to the operational temperatures of the various components housed in the engine compartment, including the internal combustion engine. As a result, the intake air can be undesirably warmed as it passes through the air cleaner enclosure unit and the air intake duct. As the temperature of the intake air increases, a reduction in engine power occurs. Thus, while cold air intake systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.